Día 12: Fielmente tuya
by Missclover
Summary: Por muchos años ella siempre ha sido tuya. /Este fanfic participa en la actividad "Mes NejiTen"
Antes de empezar a leer deben saber que:

— P _ensando_

— Hablando

*. Cambio de escenario

* * *

Este fanfic participa en la actividad _**"Mes NejiTenten"**_

* * *

 **"Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto"**

* * *

*.

*.

*.

Por muchos años, desde que era un niño, odiaba los festivales culturales que se daban en la escuela. Si tenía que participar, no era precisamente por voluntad, sino una obligación hecha por parte de sus superiores. Para él, era una pérdida de tiempo, una excusa pobre para no estudiar y hacerse el idiota en esos días; sin embargo, su palabra para desistir de esas actividades era inútil y poco valorada.

Pensaba que al ser menor de edad no tenía escapatoria y no le quedaba de otra que el acatar las órdenes y seguir con el juego de aquellas fechas que recordaba. No tenía ningún problema en hacer esas actividades, simplemente no iban con él.

Prefería estar enclavado en una biblioteca u observando a sus compañeros trabajando y hacer sus tonteras.

Ahora siendo un joven de diecisiete años, y cursando su último año del instituto, en el cual era el más importante pues de los últimos meses presentaría para la Universidad, creía que por fin se escaparía de la tediosa tradición de participar en esos eventos. Pero qué equivocado estaba, ni se podía liberar de ello y, ése precisamente era el peor de todos.

Observó el colorido folleto que sostenía arrugándolo un poco con la fuerza de la mano izquierda. No tenía necesidad de leerlo, por lo cual tan sólo buscó con la mirada un bote de basura cercano para tirarlo y poder irse hacia su casa. Como si sus pies estuvieran enterrados en el azulejo del salón de clases no se movió, ni parecía hacer el intento de retirarse de su lugar, todo aquél asunto se complicaba más de lo que creía.

 _¡Concurso musical!_

Suspiró cansinamente, ya no sabía qué hacer, debía dejar de mentirse.

Le había dado tanta importancia a su desprecio por aquél festival que había herido sin saberlo a la única persona que quería.

No olvidaría aquellos ojos de tristeza, de sus propias palabras y de todo lo equivocado que estaba durante esos días.

*.

Era principio de semana y tan temprano ya estaba fastidiado con el ajetreo que se producía por sus compañeros de clases. El profesor de esa hora ni rastro daba para llegar a dar el curso correspondiente a Física, por lo que no era de sorprenderse que se iniciara el revuelo de los últimos detalles para organizarse para el evento que muchos esperaban.

De su lado derecho, Tenten platicaba amenamente con una chica de cabello rubio sujetado en cuatro coletas, quien respondía con el nombre de Subaku no Temari. No había necesidad de ser genio para darse cuenta que su amiga de la infancia lo ignoraba.

No sabía exactamente cuánto había pasado para percatarse de la actitud de Tenten, era cierto que cuando él le hablaba ella respondía comúnmente, sin evitar su mirada y con su voz característica. Pero sus gestos no eran los mismos que siempre apreciaba; le llegó a cuestionar de su comportamiento y no tuvo una respuesta apropiada de su parte.

 _Qué infantil_ le había dicho cuando no pudo hacer que la joven le hablara como él quería y posteriormente la abandonó. En el momento que salieron de sus labios esas simples palabras Neji supo que había cometido un gravísimo error.

El Hyūga intentó conservar una expresión impasible, pero al parecer no lo lograba del todo, pues el escuchar la voz de ella tan cerca le era difícil concentrarse con éxito.

Días anteriores su relación con la chica era normal, Tenten estaba siempre con él sonriéndole, no sabía qué era lo que había cambiado. Incluso ella estaba aplaudiéndole con entusiasmo cómo él había tocado el piano que tenían en la sala de su casa por petición de la misma.

Después de eso Tenten lo traicionó. Observó cómo su mejor amiga se juntaba con Uchiha Sasuke, un alumno del mismo instituto donde estudiaban pero siendo un grado menor a ellos. Los Uchiha y los Hyuga eran conocidos por ser de las familias más adineradas y prestigiosas de la ciudad, por lo que no era raro que tuvieran una relación de amistad. No sabía el motivo por el cual Tenten hablaba con confianza con ese sujeto; si bien Hinata, su prima, los había presentado pero no era suficiente razón para que la castaña fuera a relacionarse con él.

Para que le fuera infiel.

Se reprochó mentalmente, debía dejar de pensar de esa manera tan descabellada, Tenten no era su novia, pero aún así no podía creer lo que presenciaba. Veía cómo su amiga animosamente le dirigía la palabra al Uchiha, lo más detestable es que él no actuaba como siempre, así de altanero con cualquier mujer que se le cruzara en su camino.

¿Cómo era posible que Sasuke Uchiha actuara anormal cuando tenía a Tenten a su lado?

No le cuestionó sobre el repentino apego que adquirió en ese lapso de tiempo con el alumno menor a ellos, no iba a hacer una escenita para saber la verdad, ya que sus dudas se aclararon cuando vio el motivo por el cual Tenten se reunía después de finalizar las clases con él.

Todos los lunes y miércoles durante casi un mes podía ver cómo ambos se dirigían al salón exclusivo para música y canto.

Nunca se quedaba a observar qué tanto hacían ahí, pero le molestaba lo que ella producía. Recordaba cómo Tenten, una vez, le comentó que quería aprender a tocar cualquier instrumento; no le molestaba que aprendiera algo nuevo, pero si ella sabía que él mismo podía enseñarle en esa rama -tanto él como sus primas había tenido clases privadas de piano y violín- cómo se había atrevido a irse con otro sujeto a practicar.

Ése era el motivo por la indignación que le causaba sus acciones. Tenten no podía darse cuenta que le había herido su orgullo, cuestionándolo incluso si ella lo veía como un amigo o no.

A su mente acudieron en tropel una serie de imágenes de su compañera: riendo con su compañía, su expresión soñadora cuando reveló sus ansias de mejorar en el ámbito musical, su gesto determinado.

Era calculadora, inteligente, sencilla y divertida. Ella abrigaba sueños de éxito y de reconocimiento.

Por eso le gustaba.

Y de un momento a otro todo el ruido externo se hizo nulo en sus oídos incluyendo la voz de la chica que tenía al lado.

Ya no podía negarlo, le gustaba Tenten. Y ahora estaba seguro que la había perdido.

*.

Ahí estaba él después de finalizar su jornada escolar sólo y sin ánimo de salir.

Lo que hace tiempo intentaba evitar ahora le era imposible, estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga, de aquella chica que era capaz de sacar todo lo que él nunca pensaba hacer o demostrar. Con ella incluso reía y le hacía ser una persona diferente.

Y él… él era un idiota.

No sabía del todo el por qué ella lo había sacado de su vida, de irse con otro como si nada. Pero aún así no podía odiarla, jamás podría dejar de quererla.

— ¿Neji? — y como si fuera un deseo de cumpleaños con anhelo, Tenten entraba a paso lento acercándose. Su voz denotaba un toque de preocupación, pero negó interiormente, ella no debería de mostrar tristeza hacia una persona como lo era él.

Se merecía todo eso porque nunca la valoró, la menospreció y jamás le agradeció por ser lo mejor que tenía en su vida. Tenten tenía todo el derecho de serle infiel.

Por segunda vez le llamaba por su nombre en menos de un minuto además de cuestionarlo de su quietud en medio del salón. Neji tan sólo podía pensar en que ella seguía allí porque seguramente ensayaría con alguien que no era él.

— No es nada, Tenten. Yo sólo pensaba…— las últimas palabras las mencionó con voz queda, pero suficiente para que su _ex amiga_ lo escuchara.

 _Pensaba en lo mucho que significas para mí…_ maldita traición hacia sí mismo. La observó nuevamente, deleitándose por cada gesto que veía. Tenten era tan hermosa.

— ¿Pensabas… cómo escaparte? — Aquella risilla traviesa característica de su compañera lo envolvió— ¡Vamos Neji, no es tan malo! Vas a divertirte esta vez, bueno aunque va a ser un poco cansado el andar sirviendo comida a decenas de familias; pero déjame decirte que es tu culpa—. El Hyuga seguía escuchándola, Tenten malinterpretaba todo…— Si no te gustan estas cosas, no sé para qué aceptaste ser presidente el consejo estudiantil… a veces dudo de que seas un genio.

Una queja con un falso enojo era lo que estaba obteniendo esa tarde.

— Mis calificaciones no tienen nada que ver con esto, Tenten.

— Ni siquiera Sasuke se queja tanto— Y de nuevo ese nombre de aquel bastardo. Su semblante cambió radicalmente, el escuchar de los labios de ella el cómo lo mencionaba en la plática lo hacía enfermar.

— Supongo que no tendrás problema quien te haga compañía— Neji se dio cuenta al instante de aquella oración, esperaba que no notara aquél sentimiento de resentimiento... de celos.

— ¿Sasuke? — Preguntó— Pero si él estará ocupado con su propio grupo—.Tenten juró ver algo distinto en Neji, y lo comprobó cuando ella dijo en voz suave el nombre de ese chico de cabello azabache , así que atreviéndose lo cuestionó— ¿Neji estás celoso?

Al rojo vivo Neji volteó su rostro quedando su mirada fuera del alcance de Tenten. Y como si le leyera la mente, sonrió respondiendo al sinfín de preguntas que el genio quería decirle.

— Sasuke tan sólo me apoya en aprender a tocar el piano— al no ver reacción de su mudo y rojizo amigo siguió hablando— porque tú no querías ayudarme— ¿Pero de qué demonios hablaba Tenten? ¡Él jamás le negaría tal cosa a ella!

Luego de unos instantes en los que pasaron eternos segundos, Tenten cerraba los ojos con fuerza comenzando a dirigirse a la figura masculina enfrente de ella.

— Mira Neji… sé que tal vez yo no pueda ser gran cosa si me comparo con tu familia… si me comparo contigo— Tenten abrió sus ojos, la mirada de color chocolate estaba llena de determinación pero con un toque de desánimo— Lo cierto es que el día en que te jactabas e insultabas a Naruto porque nunca podría llegar a merecer el respeto de la familia Hyūga sólo porque te pidió un favor de que le enseñaras a tocar el piano, me di cuenta que ése también era mi destino… Naruto ni yo somos adecuados para tu sociedad…— Ella sonrió, aunque más bien fue una mueca algo tristona.

— Estás equivocada, Tenten—. Dijo seguro, acercándose— Tú eres más de lo que crees… — susurró — Una vez te dije que eras diferente— llevó una de sus manos a su mejilla acariciándosela con ternura— No lo dije por quedar bien, lo sigo diciendo porque es la verdad.

— N-Neji… yo…

— Eres muy especial… para mí. Nunca lo dudes— Neji se alejaba un poco para deslizar los brazos, rodeándole la cintura; su corazón brincaba frenético al igual que el de ella.

Ahora no iba a perder más tiempo, con o sin festival estaría con Tenten. Y le haría ver a Sasuke Uchiha que el que quedó traicionado era él.

*.

*.

*.

* * *

¡Día 12!

Temas a elegir: Infidelidad-Mala vista

Pues sí, elegí el tema infidelidad, aquí pues Neji sufriendo porque Tenten no le hace caso. Creo que a muchos nos ha pasado, tenemos a un buen amigo y de la nada él cambia sus amistades, tal vez no con el propósito de hacer daño, otras tantas sí.

Al menos aquí Tenten no es mala persona, sino que se sintió como el Hyuga se comporta con Naruto, que para mí tanto el rubio como nuestra querida castaña son similares (al menos en esta historia) y bueno, teniendo en cuenta que ellos dos no son de familias prestigiosas, pues ella empieza a dudar.

Aww Neji, y él sufriendo porque Tenten no le habló por un buen tiempo. ¡Y cómo no! Si ya por fin se dio cuenta que la amaba!

Tal vez el final no me quedó como yo quería, pero espero que lo disfruten :)

Por cierto, aún seguimos con la actividad Mes NejiTen, y por supuesto, La Secta está a dando lo mejor para disfruten de buenos momentos al puro NejiTen :D

¡Nos vemos!

*Dudas o comentarios sean bienvenidos. :)


End file.
